


Game Grumps X Reader

by Grumpparty



Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Arin Hanson - Freeform, Barry Kramer - Freeform, Brian Wecht - Freeform, GameGrumps, Gamegrumpsxreader, Polygrumps, Ross O'Donovan - Freeform, Suzy Berhow - Freeform, dan avidan - Freeform, danny sexbang - Freeform, holly conrad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpparty/pseuds/Grumpparty





	1. Chapter 1

You'd just moved to this school from a different state. You knew nobody here and your parents had dropped you off at the new house while they went to register you for school.  
The house you moved into was nice, 3 stories high. It had a nice yellow colour to it and a garden out beside it. The door was a dark brown wood and had a small knocker on it. You walked inside bags on your shoulder and boxes in your arms. You sighed and placed the boxes on the floor before going back out to get more only to run into someone.

"Hey, My name is Dan Avidan I live across the street." He said smiling down at you. He appeared to be around your age but was very tall.

"Hey, I'm y/n. I just moved here, as you can tell" You said smiling softly.

"It's nice to meet you," He said running a hand through his hair.

"You too. I have to finish getting things unpacked." You said walking back to the car and grabbing another bag and a box full of glass figures. 

"Ok, do you need help?" He said moving out of your way as you made your way down the walkway.

"Not right now."You said before tripping and dropping the box. "Shit!" You said as you looked into the box. Half the figures were broken and chipped. "Ugh Mom is gonna fucking kill me" You said putting your head in your hands.

Dan walked over to you and sat down. "Hey, it's ok. I'm sure she's not gonna KILL you." He said placing a hand on your shoulder. You looked over at him and sighed.

"Yeah she will, she loved those things" You say before standing up and walking away with the box.

"Hey, I'm sure she's not going to 'fucking kill you'-" he said stopping mid sentence and turning around smiling widely at someone and running over to them. "Hey Big Cat!' he said walking back over to you with someone.

"Hey Sexbang. Who's this?" He said smiling and looking at you. His short brown hair falling around his face, he had a blond streak through his hair and stubble.

"y/n, she just moved here." He said pointing out the obvious and walking over to you. "This is Arin, he and I live across the street, not together but right next to each other." Dan said chuckling and smiling at you.

"Hey Arin, it's nice to meet you. So where do you guys go to school?" You say leaning on the door frame.

"Oh we go to the high school down the road. It's nice there, not too many assholes." Arin said smiling at you.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Where ever my parents are registering me. I'm a Sophomore." You say grabbing the bag you dropped. "You wanna come in?"

"Yeah sure." Dan said punching Arin's arm lightly before walking over to you.

"What year are you guys in? You're tall as fuck." You say throwing the bag down and walking into your bedroom.

"Same year as you" Dan said looking around your room.

"Hey will you hand me that box over there?" You say motioning to a box full of posters.

"What's in this?" Arin says pushing it over to you.

"Old posters" You say taking a poster out and unravelling it thinking about where to put it.

"Whoa! How old? Like 70s? 80s?" Dan said excitedly.

"Yeah around that time" You say hanging up the poster.


	2. Chapter 2

You heard Dan gasp and you smiled turning around looking at him. He was looking over at Arin and looked back at you smiling. "I think we have a great neighbour dude. " He said to Arin and walking over to the box full of posters. "What else you got in here?" he said looking into it.

"Oh just a few more band posters and a couple movie posters." You said smiling.

"Hey, Dan and I were gonna meet a few friends over at a local diner, you wanna come?" Arin said walking over to you and slinging an arm around your shoulder. "Or you wanna stay here and unpack?"

"Oh yeah, you should come it'll be awesome we're going skating too, well I am at least, you should come!" he said looking over a Star Wars poster. "Everyone in our group of friends is going you'd be able to meet them before school starts next week.

"Sure, just let me text my mom to let her know where I am" you say pulling out your phone.

Arin and Dan nod and Dan puts the poster back in the box. "I think you'll really like Suzy and Holly, they're really nice."

"Who all is there?" 

"Suzy, Holly, Ross, Barry, and Kevin" Arin says.

"Kevin's the youngest, he's a freshman." Dan says wrapping his arm around your other shoulder.

"Yeah, so wanna go?" Arin says looking down at you with a grin.

"I'm down. Let's go" you say wrapping your arms around their waists. "But uh- I have a quick question..."

Dan looks down at you and smiles softly. "What is it?"

"Is there a 'bad' crowd I should avoid?" you say looking up at him.

"Well considering what I saw in your room you're part of that crowd" he says lowly out of Arin's earshot. You look up at him and your stomach drops. "But don't worry I won't tell anyone" he said holding up a joint from your stash.

"Please don't" you say looking up at him in worry.

"Shh, chill. I promise I'm not going to, it'll be our dirty little secret" he said putting it away and smiling at Arin.

"You guys done flirting yet?" he said looking over at you and Dan.

"That was not flirting." you say as a blush dusts your cheeks.

"Oh it totally was. " He says before untangling his arm from your shoulder. "Now come on we've got somewhere to be, and we're walking" he said walking off.

"Arin..." Dan says sighing and pulling you closer.

"Who's the little Lady?" Someone says from behind you.

"Brian!!!" Dan says taking his arm off you and turning around. You find yourself missing the feeling of their arms around you and sigh.

"Hey Brian!" Arin says as you turn around to look at this Brian guy. He's taller than you but still a little shorter than Dan and Arin, which makes you feel better and you flash a smile.

"So, who's the little Lady?" he repeats his question holding a hand out to you.

"Oh this is y/n" Arin says standing behind you now. You jump a little and chuckle.

"Yeah and I assume you're 'Brian'?" You say taking his hand.

"Hey Brian you going to eat with us?" Dan says clearing his throat. Brian nods his eyes still focused on you.

He's charming, you can't deny that. The way his short brownish hair lays atop his head is unique to him. His features are intimidating but strangely able to look warm and caring at the same time. You looked over at Dan deciding to take in as much of his features as you could before you set off again. He was attractive as well, brown hair that curled around his face and laid upon his shoulders. His brown eyes shining in the sun.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Arin clearing his throat. "You okay there?" he said walking up behind you and placing a hand on your shoulder.


End file.
